Then and Back Again: A Slayer's Story
by Elwing Telemnar
Summary: BuffyLOTRI am reediting and resubmiting this story. Summary: Buffy goes to Middle Earth, then leaves, then goes back. First book in the Warrior of Time. BuffyLegolas
1. Arrival

Ok, I know I haven't updated in a long time. And I'm staring to do so again now. But first, I need to redo the chapters that are here already because I reread them, and I was amazed and embarrassed at how I wrote. A lot, and I mean A LOT will change, so I suggest you read this again. Then I will start new chapters.

Also, I am going to make this a series that I think many will enjoy. So here is my redo of "Then and Back Again: A Slayer's Story" Chapter One. Book One of the Warriors in Time.

None of this belongs to me, except for what I make up.

Pairings: Buffy/Legolas

Happy reading.

Elvish, until I find the right website to translate.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Hellmouth was destroyed, Sunnydale was destroyed, and the Slayer was not who she once was. She was once a young woman, trying to find peace in her life. An amazing warrior she was, but her life was a mess. Her personal life even worse. But now, three years later, she has come to except what she was. She was a hero, a warrior, and a teacher to the future Slayers. She would leave hr knowledge and experience, so that the Slayers would have someone to look up to, not a council of stuffy British old guys. They would not have to go through what she did, they would have better lives.

After the Final Battle of the Hellmouth, the survivors were taken to Los Angeles, and spent a few weeks at the Hyperion Hotel, working out plans for the future with Wolfram and Hart. They decided that they would move to Rome. They would make a boarding school for all Potentials, all over the world. They would teach the normal: math, spelling, literature, and science. They would also teach special classes like weapons training, demon history, and hunting tactics. Also, certain special persons with magical ability would be trained to be Watchers for those Slayer that were sent away after 'graduation.'

Giles would be headmaster, Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Dawn would help out in their areas…sometimes. Andrew would be making memoirs of the making of the Guardians of Mankind, as he put it. That they would be like Jedi, with their special school and everything.

They would recruit others to help them teach, and also have a few demons helping, so that they knew that not all demons were evil. All in all, it was a good plan. But after a few rather lazy months, the potentials starting pouring in and they went to work. But in a research party, Giles had come across a rather disturbing and mysterious prophecy.

_The Balance has tipped-_

_The Warrior will leave-_

_To Fight a Past War-_

_The Mouth to Hell will open once again-_

_The Soldiers will Battle-_

The outcome will break the Balance-

_One side will Win-_

_One side will Lose-_

_The Warrior will be sent-_

_To be the Warrior in Time_

They understood that the Hellmouth would open again. Also that there would be another battle, but that was all. There were to many warriors to pick one. The "Past War" was too cryptic.

Now everyone was paranoid.

Everyone but Buffy Summers.

She new they would figure it out when it came. They would fight, they would win, and then they would have a new Hellmouth to guard. And anyway, this could come to pass in a thousand years to next month. Why worry?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Buffy walked down the old, cobblestone streets of Rome, making a last circle before heading home.

She spent a few hours at her friend's birthday party at a night club, wearing a long, black leather skirt and a black cotton tank-top under one of Xander's blue silk shirts. The shirt was a present from Willow on Christmas. She wanted to wear something that looked like it belonged to a boyfriend, so that she didn't have to deal with any guys. It didn't work as well as she had hoped, but she survived.

Buffy had to prepare for the three new potentials coming from somewhere in Queensland, Australia. She had to figure out where they would stay, and get the new classes before she crashed in her own room.

_I just hope that they get along with the rest of our girls_.

The thought made her shudder.

A few months ago, a few girls from Mexico had gotten in a fight. And a fight with slayer powers meant that it was bloody. They were given two weeks of cleaning duty, a few hours of gardening, and night training with Buffy herself. No more fights, but they weren't a happy family either.

Faith was coming to visit as well.

She was recruiting new teachers for the normal subjects that could handle it. It proved to be a rather difficult job. Not many believed that demons existed, none the less Slayers.

Buffy was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not notice walking strait into a dead end alley. "I swear, this city has to many alleys."

She turned to leave and found three large muscled vampires in her way. The fact that they got so close to her without her knowing unnerved Buffy, but she ignored the warning in her mind. "Oh, and I thought it would be a slow night."

She pulled a stake from the waistband of her skirt and held it loosely in her hand. "Vamps, meet wood. Wood, meet vamps."

What looked to be the lead vamp, one with a buzz haircut and hazel eyes, snarled. "Shut it, bitch."

Buffy raise an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, giving them her best 'mom' glare. "Ok, now that was just plain rude. I mean, it's not like it would kill you to be polite. You could have said, 'Please be quiet' or, at least, 'stop talking.' 'Shut it, bitch, just hurt my feelings. I have to let them out before build and build until I go crazy. I wonder how I'll do that."

She gave them her best smile before twirling her stake in the air with a flourish, then caught it.

The vamp on the left bared his teeth and said, "This is the end for you, Slayer."

Buffy crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side. "You guys never come up with new…"

She suddenly felt weak, weaker than anything she had ever felt. It felt as if she had no muscles at all. Her legs gave out under her and she fell to her knees, the stake clattering on the ground beside her.

Looking up, Buffy saw hazel eyes take a red, glowing pyramid out of his jacket pocket. She felt even weaker, if that was even possible, and the pyramid glowed brighter.

It took all her strength to not fall to the ground right there. It felt as if there was a great pressure on her chest, making it almost impossible for her to breath.

The vamp laughed.

"The Mariet. The one true weakness for Slayers. It absorbs your power, making weaker than a human. You are too risky to let live, Slayer, and that is a compliment. Our master, sent us to kill you, then he will send an army to your little school. Every Slayer will be slaughtered. We will drink up all that precious blood and become the true rulers of this world."

He walked up and crouched in front of Buffy.

She tried to hit him, make him bleed, but all she could do was raise her right arm. He caught it in his own and crushed her fingers.

Buffy cried out in pain of her fingers breaking, and the vamps laughed.

Hazel eyes gave the two behind him a signal, and Buffy was lifted off her knees and thrown into the wall before they held her up from her arms. And as much strength as it took; Buffy held her head high and gave the vampire a look that called him a dead man.

He took a step back as a low snarl escaped from her throat. Anger crossed his features and he kicked her chin.

Buffy's head snapped back. Bright, white flowers blossomed behind her eyes. She turned the pain into anger, and with anger, came strength. She used most of the strength to stand up quicker than he would have ever expected, and backhanded his face with a closed fist.

Blood sprayed in an arch from his mouth and nose. But the strength she had gathered disappeared, and she fell to all fours, bracing herself for what would come.

His booted foot kicked her with tremendous strength.

Buffy screamed from the pain in her ribs. She knew that at least one was broken and two may be cracked. All were bruised.

He lifted her from her hair, then threw her to the wall. Her back hit the brick with an audible thud, the back of her head smacked against it, and she knew that there was a gash there. She felt the blood trickle through her hair and down her back like a tear.

Buffy was falling to the ground again, but Hazel Eyes held her up by pressing her shoulders into the wall. Something popped and she groaned.

He came up really close to her and growled into her face, "You are no longer a threat, Slayer. You can do nothing to save yourself."

He looked her up and down and the look in his eyes changed. Seeing that, a fear crept into Buffy's stomach like a lead weight. The vamp smirked and lifted Buffy against the wall, pressing himself against her.

Buffy tried to struggle, but she didn't have the strength to fight the vampires holding her arms.

"Why don't we have a little fun before we kill her boys. Rumor is that you are a good enough lay for the most powerful of us."

He pressed himself into her, his hands exploring her body. "Such a pretty little Slayer."

He pushed her skirt up to her waist and ripped open her button up shirt and then pushed the cups of her bra down to expose her breasts. He dived down to them and Buffy cried out as his fangs sunk into her flesh. She scratched at his face, making long gashes over his eyes, but it did not faze the vampire.

Buffy struggled as hard as she could, using her fear. She took it and turned it into fury, then into the strength that was taken away from her.

Throwing the vampire off her uninjured hand, she buried her fingers into hazel's hair and pulled him away from her body. But it was not enough. The vamp she had thrown off grabbed her arm again and held it against the wall hard enough to bruise. Hazel slapped her across the face, making her mouth bleed.

He then started to work at his pants.

Buffy struggled harder than ever, but the vamps held her down.

She couldn't get away.

Hazel pulled himself out and Buffy saw that he was large and more than ready. He held her waist against the wall and tore her panties from her body with a rough pull.

Buffy braced herself for what she new was coming.

She screamed as his member and three pairs of fangs buried themselves in her flesh.

Hazel pounded himself into her, over and over again, tearing her apart, and she screamed.

The other two vamps were drawing blood from her arms while hazel was drawing blood from her neck. She was loosing too much blood. Everything was going hazy.

A bright light exploded in the alley, and all that was left was a softly glowing pyramid on the ground, lying next to a wooden stake.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, stepped out of the line of trees and into the clearing that held his camp.

"Where have you been?" asked one of his two companions.

"Scouting."

He sat down on the ground, back to a tree, nibbling on the some of the waybread they had brought with them.

He was on one of his usual hikes through the Mirkwood Forest, hunting bands of Orcs, goblins, and giant spiders.

Elladan and Elrohir, the trouble making twins of Lord Elrond, who is the lord of Rivendell, accompanied him. They were a legendary pair, paying pranks on all and everyone. No one was safe from them, not even Lord Elrond himself. But after going through three changes of spare clothes, wasting days trying to find lost horses, washing gunk from their hair, and finding ghastly things in their food, Legolas and the twins had come to an uneasy truce.

Legolas was not an amateur to pranks, just more mature about using them, and much better at hiding the evidence that it was he.

"Did you find anything?" asked Elladan, the older and somewhat more mature of the two asked.

Legolas shook his head, "I found nothing, no tracks, no burrows, not even a scent."

Elrohir, who had come up to stand by his brother, threw up his hands in exasperation. "This hunt is useless. Nothing has happened since we arrived here." He pointed a finger at Legolas, as if it were his fault. "Your forest is supposed to be perilous, Prince."

Legolas frowned at him, "Elrohir, do you not believe that if the forest is clean and good, that it is a good thing?"

He cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something.

Elrohir opened his mouth to explain his comments, but was stopped as Legolas put up a hand. The twins also listened. They listened to the warning in their hearts, and the ones coming from the forest around them.

Something was coming. Something that was unnatural and evil.

With the speed and stealth that the Elves were granted, all three companions pulled out their bows, an arrow to the string, and searched for an enemy. Their blue eyes pierced the darkness that enclosed and surrounded the forest.

A white portal appeared in the air, ten feet above their heads. They backed up, ready to flee to the trees if the need arose.

The portal crackled with magic and energy, growing bigger, then smaller, as if it were breathing.

Before anyone could speak, four figures fell out of the portal, landing with a loud thud on the ground, in the shadow of the trees. One of them, was unlucky enough to hit a thick branch and fell unconscious, it's face turned away from them.

The three beings that stood were monsters with yellow eyes and red fangs. The red was blood, and the blood leaked out of their mouths like two rivers on either side if their snarling mouths.

The monsters stood up and went for the Elves, but the moment they stepped into the sunlight, they burst into flames and were gone, turned into three piles of ashes in seconds.

The three Elves knew that the beasts were dead, but there was still the fourth being to deal with. All three, deadly sharp arrows were trained on the figure. It was alive; they could see it move as it took breaths. And they knew that it was not a beast, for a shaft of light that found it's way through the trees boughs hit it directly.

Legolas listened to the trees, silently asking for help. They told him it was not darkness, but not made of light either. It was not neutral, but power. It was nothing but power that could be used for both. He asked if it was safe, there was no answer, only a curious feeling around them. The forest wanted to know what it was as well.

Legolas went to the fallen form with his bow pulled tight, the arrow aimed at the head. It did not move, it did not acknowledge his presence. He felt no evil from it and he put his bow down, but the twins kept them aimed at the person. He went closer and pulled one of hit matching, bone handled knives. He used the poked at the thing, but still, it made no movement. Legolas crouched by it and turned it over by it's shoulder, and was shocked at was he saw.

It was a human woman!

One that was small in stature, looking almost childlike and delicate. Her hair was blond, not like the Elves, but a blond like the light from the sun, yellow and warming. There was blood on her face, and a line of if trailing from her neck until it disappeared under her clothes.

The prince examined what she wore. A black skirt made of well worn leather, and her shirt was to large for her small form, made of a cloth as soft as any he had ever seen, and in a blue so vivid that it reminded him of the night sky. Her shoes were strange to behold. It was as if she stood on a block of wood that was strapped to her ankle, but much more complicated.

As he studied the human, Elladan and Elrohir had crept closer. When they saw what she was, Elladan made a surprised sound. They shoved Legolas out of the way and started to examine her, for they were both renowned healers throughout the land.

They schooled their faces into the blank masks of a healer as their hands roamed her body, looking for wounds.

Legolas politely stood back, watching them. He flinched when the girl flinched as Elrohir touched a vicious bite on the inside of her elbow.

After a few minutes, Elrohir stepped back, looking weary, a completely different look for the carefree Elf. Elladan leaned back in his crouch and covered his face with his hands.

Legolas was worried. These two always had a joke to break a depressing silence, but today, there was none.

"Elladan, what is the matter?"

"She is badly hurt." He answered. "The fingers in her right hand are crushed. I must set them. Her ribs are in a horrible condition. Her shoulder is out of its socket and she has three bite wounds from those monsters, one on her neck and two on her arms. She has lost a lot of blood. There is also a gash on the back of her head. I am surprised she is still alive."

Legolas looked at the girl with worry and shock written all over his features. "How did this happen?" He whispered.

Elrohir spoke up from his spot at a tree not close by. "She was beaten, or so it seems. I have a feeling that those beasts drained her blood, drank it. But that is not the worst."

He looked Legolas, his eyes holding a horror that was mirrored in all their eyes. "She was raped. There is skin under her fingernails, so she tried to fight, but they were too strong. What kind of beasts would rape such a fragile and beautiful Lady?"

Legolas looked to the girl, she was indeed beautiful, even for the race of Men. But as he watched, the bruise on he face turned from an angry red and purple, to a pale red. The twins noticed this as well. They checked her over once again.

"The bruises are mostly gone, but there is no improvement on the rest of the wounds." Elladan commented.

Legolas went to them and took her crushed hand into is own. He was amazed at the size of it in his own. "We need to set her hand before it begins to heal."

They nodded in their agreement.

Legolas sat and pulled her into his arms carefully until she was resting against him, her face buried in his neck. Elrohir went to her left side, to help hold her down if the need arose. Elladan took her hand and examined it. Her thumb was in good order, so was her little finger, but the rest of them were broken in many ways. Her palm was shaped wrong, and that would have to be set as well. He took a deep breath and started with her palm. She twitched, and then struggled against Legolas and Elrohir.

They muttered to her in their language. Telling her that all was going to be all right, that they were going to help her and protect her.

Elladan moved onto the fingers, and the Lady pressed her face against Legolas's chest and neck. He straitened her fingers to the best they could be done before tearing a piece of linen from his under shirt and wrapping her hand with it. Surprisingly, she never woke up.

Elrohir placed a hand on her head as she lay against the Prince. "The poor girl, she must be exhausted to not wake during that."

Elladan went up to her injured arm. "I must put this right again."

Legolas held her tight against himself as Elladan carefully pushed the shoulder back in place. She stiffened and her breath caught in her throat, but that was all before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Legolas stood with her in his arms, and Elrohir made one of the bedrolls for her to sleep on as Elladan made up the fire again.

Hours later, the Lady started to thrash violently in her sleep. The Elves went to her, held her down so that she wouldn't hurt herself, but she was much stronger than they would have imagined. More than once, she threw one of them off her.

She started to yell and snarl like an animal, scratching at them with hands and nails as if they were claws. "RUN! WILLOW! GILES! XANDER! DAWN! Please run. Why won't you run?"

Her voice came out a strangled shout. She thrashed about again and threw Elladan off of her and her hand searched for a weapon that was not there.

Legolas whispered into her ear, projecting calm into her mind. She quieted down and stopped struggling. A tear escaped her eyes and she whispered, "I'm sorry."

It was so quiet, that the Elves had to strain to hear her. Legolas looked up and looked into Elrohir's eyes. What must have this girl gone through to have such nightmares and wounds?

He didn't answer.

She slept quietly for the rest of the night, but Legolas was always by her side, the twins always ready to help if anything happened.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_She stood immobile as an army of demons raced through the streets, dragons with demon riders flying through the air. Behind them all was a demon as large as an entire building, boasting a whip and long blade, all made of fire and shadow. It roared flames and set anything around it on fire._

_Angel stood in an alley, wounded but brave. One by one, the Slayers joined him, standing behind him wielding weapons of many kinds. Willow stood on his right, glowing with power as white as any. She glowed with a fierce goodness. Her magic embraced all those around her. Xander stood nest to her, carrying more guns than the entire Army had, her rocket launcher on his shoulder. Spike stood on Angel's left, smoking a cigarette, looking for the entire world as if it were nothing but a boring Thursday night. Giles and Dawn next to him, carrying weapons and magic of their own. Fred was there as well, next to a bloody Gunn, wearing a tight leather suit with blue hair. Faith joined her, wearing a wicked smile and sporting the Scythe. They were all there, her whole world. The only defense against the demon army. _

_Buffy tried to go to them, to help them or run with them, but she couldn't. Her legs wouldn't obey her, they couldn't hear her. "RUN! RUN! WILLOW! GILES! XANDER! DAWN! Please run! They'll kill you all. You can't beat them. Why won't you run?" _

_Angel lifted his sword and led them all into the battle. "FOR BUFFY!" _

_They all repeated it. "FOR BUFFY!"_

_It was their war cry. _

_Buffy stood there and watched all her friends, her loves and charges get killed. They fought memorably, but it was not enough. They all died. _

_When she was finally able to move, all the demons were gone. All she could do was step through the bodies, looking for her friends. There were two piled of dust surrounded by dozens of bodies of demons. Spike's jacket was thrown to the side. Her necklace, the silver cross Angel had given her was lying in the middle of one of the piles. _

_Buffy sobbed into the night, and then kept moving. She found all of the, every potential, every friend, but she collapsed and bawled into her hands when she came upon Willow, Xander, Dawn and Giles. They stayed together, making a bloody path through the demons, but they still lost. _

"_I'm sorry." _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ok, there. That is now the first chapter. 10 pages of work. Longer, more detail. If I had to go through all this work, I expect reviews. Please review. If I get at least one, I'll work on the next chapter. Please review.


	2. Slayer Fury

I am truly sorry at how long it has taken me to update, and you are welcome to yell at me for all your worth. But the chapters should be coming in faster now, but I promise nothing.

And I'd like to thank these people for reviewing my work!Samantha, BuffyandDracoLover, Anastasia Monroe, Anna Ancheta, Shari-Bob, Suicidal Bunnies, Delauro, DarkAngelOfDreams, angelofdeadlydarkness0010, Almadynis, Almadynis, BuffyL, spk, sweetdreams4you, gummybearsforever.

tansy1354: Yes, Aragorn will be coming in. So will the Twins, I believe.

FireLizard Tamer: The battle is the one from the last episode from Angel, with a few differences. The Mariet is just something I made up. I really don't know if it will come in again, though it might.

Many have commented on the quotation marks. See, I have no idea how to write Elvish, so I used different marks around that which is in Elvish, but they didn't show up. I do believe I fixed that chapter already, so that's good.

Disclaimer: I am going to say that one more time, so take notice- Nothing here belongs to me except for those characters, beings, objects, and plot lines that I have made up. Everything else belongs to those who made them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Slowly, but surely, Buffy's senses came back to her. She could see light through her eyelids, hear leaves rustling and birds chirping, feel the ground under her, softened by what felt like a rough sleeping bag. She also smelled wood burning, food, and heard soft male voices speaking in a strange, but beautiful language. Buffy wasn't stupid, she knew that she wasn't where she was supposed to be. She took stock of her body, noting the soreness in her hand, shoulder, ribs, head, and over body pain. Sharp pains came from her arms and neck.

She thought back, _what the hell happened to me. I was patrolling, went into an alley…_ it all came back to her, everything until that big bright light. And then she thought, _three vampires, three male voices I hear. _Her breathing quickened and Buffy felt a knot of panic form in her stomach. She was still weak; she couldn't deal with three vamps, especially if they have that _thing_, the _Mariet_, with them.

The voices quickly quieted and the knot became a full out panic that Buffy had never had to deal with before.

As quickly as she could, taking no notice to the pain quick movement brought to her body, Buffy moved. She tore out of the inclosing cloth she was sleeping in, grateful for the fact that they had not though to tie her down, and ran. Not looking at anything, worried only about dodging trees, bushes, and getting as far away as she could. A hidden root caught her foot and she stumbled. Failing to regain her balance, Buffy fell to the ground. The impact made her ribs and shoulder go up on fiery pain. She got up quickly; injured arm curled protectively around her injured ribs, and ran.

Voices sounded behind her, all around her, coming from trees. Branches grabbed at her, caught her clothes in their finger like branches. The way, which seemed so clear before, was now a confusing maze of trees, as if they were against her and wanted to slow her down.

A figure landed in front of her, glowing like a match in a dark room, and she turned quickly. Jumping over a fallen tree, she landed wrong and twisted her ankle. Buffy let out a grunt of pain, but wouldn't stop running. She's had worse injuries.

She looked down; watching where she stepped for a moment, but a moment was enough. She crashed into someone, taking him down with her. For a moment, she was trapped under a heavy body, blinded by white blond hair as soft as brushed silk. The next, she was straddling a male with surprised ice blue eyes and pointed ears.

His arms came up to hold her to him, but Buffy wasn't having it. She punched him, hard, and he grunted as blood erupted from his nose like Old Faithful.

She stood up and found too other of the pointed eared people surrounding her, arms held out.

The Slayer in her was livid at the fact that she had to fight, so Buffy stayed where she was, slowly backing up to put her back to a tree, her muscles tense, ready to fight if need be.

The male with the broken nose stood up and stood by his two brunet companions and Buffy noticed that they must be twins.

They tried to step closer, but she let the fury of being helpless and incapacitated fill her, the wrath of a Slayer, cornered and weaponless, ready to kill with her bear hands, flood her eyes.

They stopped moving and looked weary if not outright scared.

She stood there and waited, because there was nothing else she could do. Everything was dependant on the weight of her bluff, and she cursed that fact.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Legolas stood still, feeling that the twins did the same.

The anger and pain in those green eyes made his heart skip a beat. They were the eyes of a killer, of a person that had gone through so much, there was nothing left in the body that they could speak to. Every instinct he had told him to run, to flee, because if he didn't, those eyes would be the last he would see. But Legolas didn't move. He searched those terrifying eyes and saw a spark of fear and curiosity. He saw that the woman favored her left legs, noticed her arm protecting her injured ribs and how she leaned against the tree for support.

He was aware that the anger in her eyes was nothing more than a shield, that she needed help. But he was also aware of the fact that he could be wrong, and a single movement taken wrong could mean the end of his life, his and the Twin's. It was a great risk, and the pain from his shattered nose could be causing damage to his mind, but he took it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Elrohir was all for running away from the demon woman, but he felt that a quick movement would trigger the woman to kill him, so he did not move. He thought of statues, thought of their stillness and tried to become one. But even Elves needed to breathe. He cursed the statues for there skill, then he cursed Legolas, because he could tell that he was going to do something extremely stupid, looking extremely stupid with a crooked nose and blood all over his face, hair, and clothes.

He watched as Legolas took a cautious step forward.

Elrohir swore that his heart stopped as the fury in the human woman's eyes blazed anew, but she did not move. She did not tear the Prince apart or slit his throat. He considered Legolas the luckiest being in the world at that moment, then begged the Valor to let him live to go home.

_Please hear me, if I ever see Rivendel again, I'll give Glorifendel a kiss. _

The thought made his wince, but he was completely serious.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Legolas thought he had gone mad, but he made the first move, so he will finish his plan.

"_We do not with to harm you, Lady. We only wish to help."_ He spoke in Elvish, desperate for his voice to sound calm and soothing. He almost cheered as the fury in the green eyes died down, replaced by strong curiosity and confusion. She cocked her head to the side, and to his surprise, only responded with, "Huh?"

Elladan was the one who spoke next. _"Do you speak Elvish, Lady?"_

She raised one eyebrow. "I can't understand what you're saying."

Elrohir caught on and said in Common, "We do not wish to harm you, we only want to help."

She stiffened as he said it, but the Elves could tell that she was considering taking the offered help or not. She looked at Legolas, taking in the broken nose she had given him, and asked, "Why help me?"

Elladan looked at Legolas, but only said, "Because you need help, Lady. And it is help that we are able to offer you."

She stayed quiet for a few more moments, studying them with a careful eye before her shoulders slumped and she let all her weight fall to the tree. She gave them a sheepish smile. "You don't happen to have some food on you, do you?"

Elrohir grinned and Elladan let out a sigh. She tried to stand to go to them, but her ankle went out on her and she fell to the ground. The Elves went to her to help her stand, but they slowed as fear and not a little bit of anger filled her eyes. It was Legolas that went to her, slowly, and he helped her to her feet when he saw that she would allow it. "Come, we will go back to the camp and we will look over your wounds."

She said nothing, but studied his face. "Sorry for breaking your nose." Elladan and Elrohir burst into fits of laughter that they tried to hide as coughing, but they did a poor job of it.

Legolas gave them a look before saying, "It is quite alright, Lady. It will heal."

Elladan went to her empty side as they made their way through the trees. "May I ask, what is your name?"

The Lady answered, "Buffy, Buffy Summers. What's yours?" Elrohir answered for him. "My name is Elrohir, my brother is Elladan, and the one you are holding on to is Legolas, though you may call us what you will Lady Buffy." She laughed at that and they Elves brighten at hearing it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Buffy silently studied her new escorts. They were tall, not one under 6 foot, and they…glowed. Which was weird enough, but then they all had long hair and their ears were pointed at the tips, making them look like something out of Andrew's fantasies. At the thought of Andrew, she started to panic.

_They don't know what's happened; they don't know where I am. Hell, I don't know where I am or how I got here._

She put those thoughts away. Right know she had to make sure that these _things_ that are helping her weren't going to eat her or something, though she doubted it. They didn't seem evil. Actually, they seemed good. They radiated kind of white power, that might be why their glowing in the first place. Thoughts like these raced through Buffy's head until she couldn't stand it. She turned to the blond one and asked, "Hey, what are you?"

The three males looked at her, probably shocked at her bluntness. She shrugged and waited for an answer.

"I am an elf, Lady, one of Mirkwood. My companions are Elves from Rivendel."

She nodded. "Great, Elves. But I need to ask, are Evil. Because if you are, tell me now."

The Elves looked at her again and she just stood there, waiting for her answer. It was Legolas who answered again. "No, Lady Buffy, we are not evil."

Then Elrohir asked, "Do you not know what Elves are?"

Buffy shook her head. "Nope. Where I'm from, we don't have Elves, or if we do, I've never heard of them. We have vampires and demons, but no Elves."

"And where are you from, Lady."

"Sunnydale, home of the Hellmouth. And call me Buffy, this 'Lady' thing is weird." They nodded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

About half an hour later, they stepped into the camp. Legolas led Buffy to the sleeping bag she was in and helped her sit down. Elladan and Elrohir went to their packs and grabbed a few supplies before going to her. They stopped a few feet away and said, "We are not going to harm you, Buffy. We are healers and only wish to help."

Buffy looked at them for a moment before nodding.

Legolas went away as they started their healing. He went to go check on horses and to clean himself up. The sound of Buffy protesting floated through the trees and he smiled, thinking of the hard time she would be giving the twins.

He then saw the three piles of ashes that were all that was left of the beasts that had hurt her and his smile disappeared. Where was this Lady from? How did she get here? And how could he help her?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Now please review. And I'll try to get the next chapter in soon.


End file.
